


walked home the long way

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick realizes they're forever, really short schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walked home the long way

Their first time together was when Patrick finally realized that they were kind of forever.

"We're kind of forever," Patrick said breathlessly, his sweaty forehead pressed to Pete's cheek. It wasn't the first time he'd thought about it, but it was the first time "_forever_" had sounded real, the first time he'd looked at Pete and what they were and "_forever_" just sounded right, unquestionable.

Pete laughed and grabbed Patrick's hand, squeezing his fingers. He said, "Yeah," and kissed Patrick on the bridge of his nose. "Little late on the uptake, but whatever."

"Shut up," Patrick answered automatically, but he couldn't help smiling back. He didn't mind having Pete slumped on top of him, well, no, he kind of did. Pete was heavy. But he didn't actually care, not right then.

"Almost noon," Pete croaked, he yawned in Patrick's face and stretched against him. "We should get up?"

Patrick nodded, he said, "Sure," even as he wrapped his legs tighter around Pete and arched up. He smiled against Pete's jaw before pressing a kiss to his chin, "or we could just stay."

Pete grinned at him, and Patrick felt the thrum of "_forever_" and "_love_" and "_yes_" beat through him like his pulse.

"Yeah," Pete said, and kissed Patrick like they had all the time in the world, forever. "We can stay."


End file.
